50 Ways to Annoy Duncan
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: You all know how this is going to go down. Let the fun begin...


**.:50 Ways to Annoy Duncan:.**

**Author's Note: I know you can find a "50 Ways to Annoy _" pretty much anywhere but I thought it looked fun. Who would pass up a perfectly good opportunity to harass Duncan? :D By the way..has anyone else done a prank call with number 22? If you haven't..do it. Trust me, it's funny as hell. xD**

**I had way too much fun with this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDS. If I did, Duncan would be in some deep shit.**

1. Tell him that Courtney is pregnant.

2. And it's not his.

3. Go up to him and ask him why the hell grass is growing out of his head.

4. When he's asleep, put a poster of Celine Dion on the ceiling above his bed.

5. Then wait until he wakes up, and proceed to record him scream like a twelve year old girl.

6. Then post it to YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, and anywhere else accessed by the public.

7. Tell his hairdresser that he wants to cut off his Mohawk and dye his hair pink. And watch him explode as he looks in the mirror afterwards.

8. Make fun of his abnormally long torso and short legs.

9. Replace the metal-core and punk music on his iPod with every Justin Bieber song known to man...even the rap songs.

10. Throw him in a room full of Duncan fan girls.

11. Say that Justin groped Courtney...and she liked it.

12. Tell Courtney that Duncan watched her undress, and laugh hysterically as she goes to kick him in his balls.

13. Make siren noises outside his bedroom windows and watch as he jumps under his bed in fear of going back to Juvie.

14. When he's making out with Courtney, barge into the room and ask him why he kissed Gwen yesterday.

15. Replace his Axe shampoo for a feminine scent, such as Simply Strawberry.

16. Convince Lindsay that Duncan is Tyler.

17. Get the hospital to call him and inform him that they mixed up his birth certificate, and his real name is Francis Joshua Doris Edward McLaughlin ||||.

18. Glomp him every time he talks.

19. Cover him in gravy and shove him into Owen, who hasn't eaten in four hours.

20. Inform him that his little sister took over his room and painted it hot pink and purple, with My Little Pony wallpaper on one whole wall. Oh, and did I mention the paint was glittery?

21. Tell him he looked cute as a deer.

22. Call him and ask him if he want his extra small condoms delivered, or if he would rather come pick them up.

23. When he takes Courtney on a picnic, tell her to say "You should be more romantic like Cody and pull it out of your pants," then she shakes her head as she walks away from a very confused Duncan.

24. Show him FanFiction.

25. Then, expertly direct him to the ones that make him seem like a total mushball.

26. Give all of his fan girls his cell phone number.

27. Lock him in a 4x4 closet with Katie and Sadie who are drooling over Justin shirtless, a crying Beth, Geoff and Bridgette making out, Trent who is singing cheesy love songs about Gwen, Noah being telling them they all suck, and Izzy who is trying to light them all on fire.

28. When he is asleep, write "I love Justin Bieber" on his face in permanent marker. And if you're feeling really risky, add a mustache! :D

29. While him and Courtney are walking around the streets, run up to them and give her a dog leash, then run away as quickly as you came.

30. Run all over the set of TDI screaming "DxC FOREVER BITCHES!"

31. Ask him how Petey's doing.

32. Call him Dunky-poo.

33. Remind him of the time when he got DJ a new bunny. And how it was broadcasted over live TV.

34. Tell him that black is the legit color of gays.

35. Show him a fan made poster of him kissing Harold.

36. While Duncan is staying in a hotel, use Chef as the maid.

37. Spray paint his converse neon pink.

38. Pester him to play tag. When he finally agrees, say you're not interested.

39. Pour ice cold water over him, claiming it's holy water, while saying 'ohhmmmm'.

40. Poke him. Repeatedly. If he asks you to stop, poke him in a different area.

41. Wake him up at 2 am because a robber walking around the house.

42. Then go "Oh wait, that's just your dad. HI DUNCAN'S DADDY!"

43. Shave off the middle of his unibrow, then color it back in with permanent marker.

44. Review about how hysterical it would be if some of this actually happened to him.

45. Make Duncan read the reviews.

46. With a serious face, tell his mom that you're worried he's going to become a prostitute.

47. After everything he says, ask "Why?"

48. Ask him why he's such a man whore.

49. Tell him that when you spilled your cereal, it spelled out a code for world domination. When he ask what kind of cereal, point to the Cheerios box.

50. Hold a magnet up to his face.

**Favorites?**


End file.
